The drum type washing machine is provided with a tub arranged in a horizontal direction, with a drum mounted therein horizontally.
The drum type washing machine is provided with a water supply valve connected to a water supply system for water supply, and a detergent box for holding detergent. Between the water supply valve and the detergent box and between the detergent box and the tub, a water supply hose is connected.
Therefore, the water from the water supply valve is supplied to the tub through the detergent box.
In order to have the water supplied thereto, the tub has the water supply hose connected to middle thereof.
In order to circulate the water in the tub, the drum type washing machine may be provided with a circulating pump. For the circulation of the water, a circulating flow passage is formed from an underside to a upper side of the tub. Accordingly, as the circulating pump is put into operation, the water is pumped up from the underside of the tub to the upper side of the tub.
In the meantime, of related art drum type washing machines, there is one that is provided with a heater in the tub. By heating the water by using the heater and using the heated water, a washing capability is improved. However, the requirement for heating a large amount of water in the tub requires much energy. The heating of the water in the tub to elevate a temperature of the laundry or the environment thereof to a desired temperature is not efficient in view of energy.
Recently, a washing machine provided with a steam generator is come into market. In the washing machine, steam is supplied to the tub or the drum, for improving the washing capability as well as energy efficiency.
One of important factor related to the washing capability is the temperature of the laundry or an environment thereof. Accordingly, of methods for elevating the temperature of the laundry or the environment thereof, using efficient one of the methods is desirable.
In this point of view, supply of the steam to the tub or the drum is more energy efficient than heating an entire water. The energy will be saved signifimaytly if a small amount of the water is turned to steam, rather than heating an entire water, and the steam is sprayed to the laundry directly.
Moreover, since the steam has a high temperature, the temperature of the laundry or an environment of the laundry may be elevated higher, thereby improving the washing capability more.